Quinn Vestigoth
A local who finds himself possessing strange, mystical powers. History ”My name is Quinn. Quinn Vestigoth. My father was William Vestigoth, the factor. Does the name mean anything to….No? He bought and sold all kinds of things, mostly luxury items. Bought and sold to all types, including the nobles. What’s that? Why aren’t I a factor then? Well for starters, I wasn’t the oldest; that’d be my brother, William the second. No,'' I'' was supposed to go to school and become a clerk, help run the business for my brother.” ”So yes, I went to the university. Found I had more aptitude towards the sciences than mathematics, especially biology. I managed to convince my father it might be well to have a doctor in the family. Things were going great for a few years there: I excelled in my classes, the professors enjoyed having me, especially this one fellow, name of Professor Mathis, runs a healing house near the university. Now where was I? Oh yes, university was great. I didn’t realize everything was about to change. Somehow, my father’s business began to fall apart: shipments disappeared, caravans and ships pillaged. Even some of his longest associates died, disappeared, or refused to do business any more. Of course I didn’t know this at the time; father and William kept me out of the loop, not that I could have done much anyway. Right around the end of term of my third year at University, it all collapsed. One night, someone set fire to my father’s home; you could see the blaze all the way from the dorms. It burned to the ground, no survivors. My parents, my brothers, my sister, everyone I loved, just like that. They never discovered who did it or why. At this point I don’t even care; what would it change? I…didn’t handle it very well. The lawyers took care of most of it, the arrangements I mean. There was just enough money to pay for them; turns out my father had some debts, and the ashes were still warm when everyone came to collect. So I had to leave the university. Turns out everyone I thought was my friend or cared only did so while I was from money; take away the money, and they suddenly vanished too. The professors? Most of them wanted nothing to do with me once I became a poor commoner. Even Professor Mathis said he’d love to help me but only those with a degree from the University can work at the Healing House as doctors, but I was welcome to be an orderly, maybe become a nurse one day. The nerve! I may have been desperate, but I still had some pride left. That, and being a young, idealistic fool, I threw the offer in his face and stormed out. What an idiot I was. That’s how I ended up in a lovely hovel. Fortunately for me, I was almost finished with my classes before I left. I knew enough to be a healer. So that’s what I did for a few years: helped whoever walked through the door and could offer something in exchange: money, food, clothing. I accepted a chicken once even. Ate pretty well that week… Yes, alright, I helped people for free too, especially the little beggar children. I mean, where do they turn when they’re injured? None of the proper healing houses will take them, and the free clinics are, frankly, a joke. Too crowded, too dirty. Anyways, that’s where my life is at now. What? I…I don’t know what you’re talking about. Magical healing? I’m no mage…ALRIGHT, alright, I’ll tell you everything. I don’t know how you found out. Okay, yes, I can heal people. After I lost everyone and everything, I turned to the Church. There was comfort in the rituals and philosophy. I’d been raised as a member just like everyone else, but my family and I weren’t what you’d call faithful. After the fire, I became a regular at the local chapel, two streets over, three down. Between the Church and actually being out helping people, I started feeling pretty good about my life. I wasn’t rich, and probably never would be, but at least I did some good. It got to the point where I stopped praying for myself, and more for the patients who came to see me. When did I first know? A little boy was brought in, name of Marcus. He lived a few doors down, with his mother. She…well, it’s not important; suffice to say Marcus spent a lot of time kicked out of his own home, especially at night. One night he was in the wrong place, at the wrong time. A fight broke out between two rival gangs, I’m not sure who. All I know is Marcus got shoved into a wall as one of them tried to run away, hit his head pretty bad. There was nothing I could do; head injuries are difficult to treat at the best of times, and with optimal conditions. This, obviously, isn’t it. I knew there was internal bleeding; he started bleeding out the ears you see. And there was Inothing/I I could do. So I started to pray. I begged that somehow, Marcus might saved, that he didn’t deserve to die like this. Yes, that’s when it happened. There was no big flash of light or anything, just a little glow underneath my hands, where they were touching Marcus. It came and went so fast, I thought I imagined it at first. Imagine my surprise when Marcus woke me up the next morning. I’d fallen asleep sitting in a chair next to his bed. He was tapping me on the knee and calling my name, asking for water. I was so relieved, so Ihappy/I I just couldn’t believe it. Other ‘miracles’ started happening to: broken bones healed over night, diseases disappearing, even wounds closing! Each time, that little glow. I…I knew something strange was going on. And then I remembered hearing about something called holy magic while in the university. It was supposedly this wondrous thing that could heal the sick and injured, destroy demons, even possibly raise the dead. But it was all just myth and stories; no one knew anyone that actually possessed such powers. Although, there were rumors of this one man somewhere in the Waterfront district…Anyways, I began to suspect what was causing these miracles was me. I don’t know how I came to possess such magic; I’d never practiced any kind of magic before. Even my deacon couldn’t tell me anything more about such magics. So I kept doing what I’d been doing: helping people. Most of the time simple poultices and hygiene were enough for the injuries and ills I saw. But occasionally something worse would come in. People began to talk, of course. I was afraid the University or the Church would find out what I could do and secret me away somewhere, so I left. Where? I wandered, moving from village to village. I told them I was a healer, and I’d treat their needs in exchange for food and shelter, and then I’d move on the next day. That’s when I discovered I could do more than heal. I was ambushed by some men who didn’t believe me when I told them I didn’t have anything worth stealing. I offered to help them with any ailments they had, but it was no good; they were convinced a healer would at least have medicines or herbs worth taking. I tried to defend myself, but I’m not very good at using a staff, especially against half a dozen men. One of them was about to stick a sword in me as I laid there on the ground, praying someone would come alone and rescue me, and suddenly….suddenly the sword just stopped. In mid-air. A glow surrounded me, like the one when I heal people, only it enshrouded my whole body. The thieves panicked, thought I was a mage playing with them. What? I don’t know if I can use the power to hurt people; I’ve never even thought about it. But somehow that doesn’t Ifeel/I right. Eventually I got tired of wandering, so I came back to Bastion. I found this basement here, abandoned like so much else in the Waterfront. I went back to helping people, only I was more careful this time. I didn’t operate out of my home; instead I joined the staff of the Healing House as an orderly. Ironic isn’t it? Professor Mathis doesn’t even know I was there; I guess a few years traveling can change a man, especially his looks. Yes, I helped some of the people in the House, mostly those who would die without it. Eventually I opened a free clinic in the Waterfront. I got to help people, the people who needed it most. I almost never used my powers though, not at the clinic; it would have been too dangerous. No, I only use my powers for people who truly need it, and then I only make house-calls, while disguised. I guess someone figured me out. So now what? Yes, of course I’ll help. Just keep it to yourself; I don’t want to have to move again. Personality Upon first meeting Quinn, most people see him as a shy, almost paranoid, man that says as little as possible, usually resorting to nods or shakes of his head to answer questions if he can. His shoulders are slightly hunched, a more physical representation of how withdrawn he is. However, two things bring Quinn out of his shell: friends, and helping people. Being recently re-introduced to the city, Quinn has precious few friends (none being closer to the actual number). However, with his abilities and training, there's no lack of people needing his help. He becomes a totally different person while working: he is confidant and authoritative, all while smiling and doing his best to put people (especially children) at ease. Talk of magic always upsets Quinn, who's constantly afraid someone will discover his gift and seek to exploit or even kill him because of it. Bonuses Close Combat +2, Charm +3, Charm Intellectual +5, Resistance (Damage) +3 Advantages Holy Magic 3 (18 AP)'' - High Utility, Common Resistance'' Athleticism 2 (4 AP)'' - Mid Utility'' Charm 3 (6 AP) - Mid Social '' Education 2 (4 AP) - ''Low Utility Intelligence 2 (4 AP)'' - Low Utility, Low Social'' Quarterstaff 2 (2 AP) -'' Short Range''